Broken
by SxcAmethyst
Summary: Tea laughed an emotionless laugh. Now look who’s weak. After the abuse Tea suffered at Seto’s hands and just one night she spent crying, alone and in pain on the floor, she is now void of any positive emotion.


Title: Broken

Authoress: SxcAmethyst

Anime: YuGiOh

Warnings: Some language

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters.

Summery: _Tea laughed an emotionless laugh. "Now look who's weak_." After the abuse Tea suffered at Seto's hands and just one night she spent crying, alone and in pain on the floor, she is now void of any positive emotion.

----------------------------------

Lying in a hospital bed Tea Gardner stared out of the window her eyes glazed over. A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor. She looked around to see Serenity, Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Mokuba coming through the door all looking frantic and upset.

They took in the site of their friend with numerous bruises and bandages on her petite body as well as her broken arm.

"Tea…what happened?" Yugi sat on the bed beside her and carefully pulled her into a gentle hug.

Tea looked up at Serenity with barely any emotion in her features. "He hit me"

Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes as she asked the question that she already knew the answer to. "And the baby?"

Tea let out a dry laugh, "What baby? He kicked me so hard that he broke my arm and caused me to miscarriage"

A sharp intake of breath echoed around the room.

"You…you were pregnant?!" Joey asked unbelievably

Tea nodded. Yugi pulled away and looked at her dull eyes that used to be full of laughter and happiness and a hatred towards Seto Kaiba erupted from his friend's pain.

"You wait till I get my hands on him!" Yugi, Joey and Tristen all spat.

"Big brother did this to you?" Mokuba asked timidly.

Tea turned around to face the small boy and nodded. Mokuba said nothing. He just stood there looking at the once beautiful and bubbly girl that was now reduced to an empty shell.

A commotion outside caused everyone to turn and look towards the door. A moment later the door was flung open and none other than Seto Kaiba burst into the room. Chairs scraped across the floor as everyone stood up and flexed their muscles ready to hit the scumbag that had hurt their friend.

"What do you think your doing here moneybags?" Joey snarled.

"Shut up Wheeler!" Seto growled back at the blonde. "Tea, I need to talk to you."

"You're not going anywhere near Tea!" Yugi stood up and faced the CEO with a defiant look on his face.

"Move it shrimp!"

"Seto…did you really do this to Tea?" Mokuba looked up at his big brother with a teary, wide-eyed expression.

Seto looked away. He didn't know what to tell him. He didn't even know himself…

(Flashback)

_Seto groaned and clumsily pushed himself up. He had the biggest headache in the entire world. He got out of bed in search of some aspirin but stopped when he heard crying in the hallway._

_He slowly made his way to the sound and was shocked to see Tea lying on the floor, blood around her, her jacket the only clothing she was wearing._

_"Tea?" he asked hesitantly._

_She jumped violently and tried to scamper away from him. She saw concern in his eyes and knew this was not the same man that had raped and abused her last night. But she didn't care. In that one night she lost everything. Her baby, her boyfriend…her will to live._

_"Tea what happened?"_

_She looked up at him, pure hatred in her eyes and spat, "You should know"_

_Seto gripped his head as faint memories flashed in his minds eye._

"You!" he sneered, pointing a wobbly finger at her, trying to remain standing.

_He took a step backwards as more jumbled up memories came back._

"Seto, stop I have to tell you something!" she begged, frantically trying to get away from the looming man.

A crash, a scream, the tears…the alcohol.

_Tea smiled an emotionless, evil smile as she somehow managed to stand in her condition._

_"You did this to me."_

**_No..._**

_"You hit me."_

Seto shook his head, eyes wide. **No…**

_"You raped me."_

**_No..._**

_"You killed our baby!" she screamed._

"NO!"

Seto staggered past her and ran from the mansion, desperate to get away. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"Seto, please stop" Tea begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_He pulled out his cell phone and rang for an ambulance._

(End flashback)

"Tea" he said hoarsely, "I have to talk to you!" He took a step forward.

WHAM!

Joey's fist collided with the side of Seto's face. Seto stumbled, almost falling over. For someone with a thumping hangover, he reacted quickly, slamming Joey into the nearest wall.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, got it?" he hissed aggressively.

"Is this what you did to Tea?" Joey asked, not in the least bit scared. "You hit her and slammed her into a wall. You broke her arm. She was pregnant you bastard!"

Everyone thought Seto was going to beat the living hell out of Joey when he said that. He certainly looked like it, but a voice broke the silence.

"I hate you. You are not my brother anymore!"

Mokuba ran out of the room in tears. Seto was going to follow but he looked back at Tea, still curled up on the bed, and stayed. Serenity followed him out instead her own tears not hidden by her hair.

"I need to talk to Tea," he repeated, letting go of Joey.

Yugi was about to say something but Tea stopped him.

"Let him" she said simply.

Joey, Yugi, and Tristen turned to look at her, with shock and confusion on their faces.

"Tea?" Yugi began, but she just shook her head.

"Just wait outside, you'll hear if anything happens."

They all, very reluctantly, obeyed their friend's wishes and waited out in the hallway. Once the door was closed Seto turned to face her.

"Tea, please…I need to know what happened."

"You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you" she sat upright so she could see the expression on his face. "I was on the phone to Serenity and told her the good news. Then you came back. Drunk. You threw a vase at me, you _almost_ broke my arm, you _reeked_ of alcohol, you groped me, you slapped me, you made me cry, you told me that I had made you weak, that you were now in charge and I had to do what you said. I tried to tell you that I was pregnant but you ignored me and kicked me in the stomach, breaking my arm and making me miscarriage. Then you raped me."

There were tears in his eyes now. His mouth kept forming the word "no" but no sound came out.

Tea laughed an emotionless cackle.

"Now look who's weak. The great Seto Kaiba crying!"

He took a step forward. "Tea I-"

"No!" her voice was full of anger and hate, as were her eyes. "Don't come near me. You screwed me up. You screwed us up. You're not getting another chance. Go screw yourself."

Seto knew that there was no way she would ever get back to normal. That they would get back to normal. Tears broke free as he finally realized what he had done and stood there a few minutes.

"I'm sorry"

And with that, Seto Kaiba just walked away. He walked away from everything that had happened that day and never thought of it again. In his mind, it never happened. He had never been in a relationship, didn't even know a girl called Tea Gardner. He engulfed himself in his work.

Tea was released from hospital. She still hung around with Yugi and the guys but she rarely spoke and never laughed. She was a broken girl…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh I liked this! I might even do another…

Tell me what you think and if you want another sequel…or maybe a prequel to ADM?

Or maybe both if you ask really nicely…


End file.
